


30 AUs Oneshots

by Writ3rs_Block



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 29 aus + an original au that i havent posted anywhere, Eddsworld AUs - Freeform, Im tired, and bc not all the aus have pairings, dont worry theres no sexual content here, hi guys, i cant write smut to save my life, i didn't tag the pairings so that it will be easier to find, i really shouldn't be starting another oneshots fic but oh well, if u dont like death dont read, school sucks and so does my writing, theres also violence, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writ3rs_Block/pseuds/Writ3rs_Block
Summary: In which I write oneshots for your favorite AUs (I'll try my best).Please leave suggestions bc idk all the aus so i need your help





	30 AUs Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, please leave suggestions. Here are a few things you should know:
> 
> -dont suggest aus that have sexual content in it. there may be exceptions, but just know that this fic wont have any smut  
> -i know theres a lot of tomtord aus out there, but pls dont suggest too many of them. i want to give the other pairings a shot  
> -i dont know how to write tomtord, so pls forgive me if it looks trash. ill try my best to make it look presentable  
> -i suck at updating bc of school, but i promise i wont abandon it, even if it takes me years to finish it
> 
> Here's the format for suggesting AUs:  
> -Name:  
> -Creator (pls try to provide link to the ask blog, account, etc.): (name of creator)(link)  
> -Pairings(if any)(if none then exclude this)(this is only in the au, not for the oneshot):  
> -Summary:  
> -Other(what else should i know about this au)(optional):

What AU should I put as the first chapter? Help me decide! :)

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry, the unoriginal eddsworld oneshots will be updated, hopefully by tomorrow


End file.
